Vinera
The Vinera is a limited carnivore in Ancient Earth. It is one of the strongest dinos in-game, and can take down an Argentinosaurus. It was released long ago, and has had a remodel since then. It's become sort of a mascot for Ancient Earth, being in the place it is. Apperance The Vinera is a medium sized hybrid dinosaur that is primarily green, with other colors on its body. It has a Dark Green back and light green belly, with a maroon stripe down its flank leading to the base of its tail, which has two fins on each side. Glowing red dots start at the base of the tail and get progressively lighter red until it goes onto the top of the tail fins. The tail also has small purple spikes all around near the end. The Vinera has a purple stripe on either side of the neck, and what some call "neck teeth" at the base of the neck: three or four small white lines, in resemblance to the shape of teeth. The Vinera has four eyes, a pair of two on each side of the head. The eyes are red with an X shaped pupil. It also has a purple forked tongue and fangs. The Vinera also has two large forward facing horns on its head, with a small notch in the center. Spines run down the back of the Vinera. The Vinera also has four legs, but a set of tiny arms placed on the chest. Interesting Features Summary: Four Eyes, many colors, and set of tiny arms. The Old Model The old Vinera model was blocky and looks like the current Vinera. It has brighter colors, and a large under-bite and square head. It was around for quite a while until SpoofDragon remodeled it with its current model. Stat Analysis In-game, Vinera is very fast, weather it be on land or in water. It's very strong, and has a great amount of attack damage. It is on par with the Gojirasaurus Rex in battle, the winner of a Goji vs. Vinera battle is determined by who gets the first hit. Vinera gives the second most vitality, next to Amphithere. The Many Releases of Vinera For as long as Vinera has been available, it has been re-release multiple times for a numerous amount of prices, which are listed below: Trivia * The Vinera's concept was originally created by the user firegodzilla1 * The Vinera gives a total vitality of 150 per 180 seconds, and with the gamepasses, 300 every 90 seconds with both game passes. * The Vinera is one of the best dinos in Ancient Earth * There was once a remodel being made by a staff member formerly known as BottledDragonFly, but was never finished * The Current Vinera model is made by SpoofDragon * The Vinera is a hybrid of "Triceratops, Phantom Tyrant, Dark Wraith, Cheetah, Goliath Bird Eater Tarantula, African Rock Python, Dakotaraptor, Megaraptor, Neovenator, Sperm Whale, Crocodile, Rattlesnake, and Suchomimus and Jellyfish", as said by the creator of the Vinera himself. Vinera1-0.png Community-header-background Vinera2.png Cool Epic Vinera .png